


Something About Us

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Instead, Cas nodded and looked anywhere but Dean's face. "You can't assume I'll wait forever."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm not," Dean replied softly. "But I need time."</i>
</p><p>Prompt: Kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

Castiel tasted of the air before a storm, electric and tense with just a hint of sweetness when all your senses cleared. Dean stumbled back when he finally broke free, eyes wide and lips bruised.

"What the hell, man?" He ignored the knot in his stomach, tight and warm and really not supposed to be happening right now.

"That was a kiss, Dean." Cas was trying for his usual dry tone, but Dean could see the tension in his shoulders, the hard set of his jaw. It was his barely-holding-it-together look.

"I know-" Dean began too harshly, took a breath, and tried again. "I know what it was, I-" 

Cas looked like he'd been about to interrupt, but he didn't have to. Dean knew that what he'd been about to say was a lie. He knew exactly why Cas had kissed him, both in the immediate and general senses, and it'd only insult both of them to pretend he didn't.

Understanding Cas wasn't the problem.

"I..." Dean flailed mentally for an answer - _any_ answer - to give Cas. There were hundreds of things he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring any of them to mind when he needed them most.

"I'm not ready." He held his breath, knowing that he was being a coward and sure Cas was about to tell him as much.

Instead, Cas nodded and looked anywhere but Dean's face. "You can't assume I'll wait forever."

"I'm not," Dean replied softly. "But I need time."

Cas nodded again, and his genuine, nonjudgemental understanding hurt more than if he'd lost his temper. "I will wait for now."

Somehow, Cas always managed to give him way more than he deserved. "I didn't hate it," he offered. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was all he had to give for the moment.

"That's very reassuring." Cas' eyes sparkled with amusement, so subtly that no one but Dean would ever have noticed.

"Smartass," Dean huffed. "We cool?"

"We're approximately 98 degrees." Cas smirked. "I am disappointed, but I won't hold it against you."

"That's all I can ask for." Dean nodded. "Thanks, Cas," he said to the empty air in front of him that Cas been inhabiting a second ago. "I'll try."


End file.
